Carlito Keyes
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Alex Fernandez |job = Perpetrator of the Willamette incident |mission = Get revenge for what happened at Santa Cabeza |gender = Male |age = 33 |race = Hispanic |laterality = Right Handed |}} Carlito Keyes is the main antagonist of ‘‘Dead Rising. Early in the game, he is considered a terrorist, but throughout the game Frank West learns his real intentions. He is the older brother of Isabela Keyes. Story Dead Rising 72 Hour Mode Carlito originally came from Santa Cabeza, a Mexican village where the zombie parasites originated from. Because of this, he became the perpetrator of the Willamette zombie outbreak. He is also the brother of Isabela Keyes. He frequently battles both Frank West and Brad Garrison (often concurrently) throughout the game. The first encounter appears to be a random attack on Brad at the Food Court. Carlito assaults the pair with an FN-P90 submachine gun from the roofs of the Food Court. Upon losing the battle, he escapes via the use of a long black rope which propels him to safety. The second fight occurs in the Entrance Plaza. Carlito wields a Barrett M82 Sniper Rifle and is in the process of interrogating Dr. Barnaby, who is dangled on a rope above a group of gathering zombies. At the end of this encounter, Carlito and Brad both shoot and wound each other. Frank and Brad are able to save Dr. Barnaby from potentially becoming zombie food. Brad is then injured and asks Frank if he can carry Barnaby back to the Security Room. Frank then carries him to the security room. In the final confrontation, Carlito attempts to make road kill of Frank while behind the wheel of a large van in the maintenance tunnels. However, at the conclusion of the confrontation, Carlito crashes the van and was pursued by Brad, who managed to shoot Carlito in the stomach. Brad did not leave this fight unscathed, as he is stabbed by Carlito during the altercation and thrown into the tunnel filled with zombies. During Carlito's retreat, he fell victim to a psychopathic butcher who preyed on Carlito's weakness. The butcher was planning to turn Carlito into ground meat by sending him into the meat processing area's grinder. Before the psychopath was able to do so, Frank entered the fray and defeated the psychopathic butcher. At the end of the battle, Carlito disclosed his true intentions to Frank and gives Frank a locket to pass on to his sister, Isabela, before dying. Carlito blames the United States for the tragedy of Santa Cabeza and organizes the entire zombie outbreak as a means of revenge. It is hinted by Isabela that the zombies are also Carlito's way of letting the world know what really happened, hoping that the outbreak will be far too large for the U.S government to cover up, thus uncovering what really happened at Santa Cabeza. Overtime Mode While searching through his computer, Isabela discovers that Carlito may have infected over fifty orphans with the suppressed zombie parasite. The orphans were adopted by families all over the United States - effectively planting fifty "zombie time bombs" all over the country. Personality and Traits Carlito remains a relatively mysterious character throughout most of the game, with Frank usually seeing him when he is attacking. The outward hostility and comments by Dr. Barnaby initially lead Frank to believe that Carlito is simply a terrorist who only wanted destruction. However, once hearing Isabela's side of the story Carlito's actions can be seen in better context. The only time Carlito appears to show any compassion is when the discussion is related to his sister, Isabela. He can be heard begging for forgiveness on the speakers after he shoots her, and later in his dying moments asks what happened to her. Battle Style Backup for Brad The first fight with Carlito: In the Food Court, he will be shooting at you from the store rooftops in the main semi-circle. The most effective strategy is to get behind him and shoot at him through the windows he is standing by. A shorter yet riskier strategy would be to get close to him and attack him with a melee weapon; however he can still shoot and kick you. The Sledgehammer and Katana work for this strategy. Rescue the Professor The second fight with Carlito: In the Entrance Plaza, Carlito is shooting at you from a long distance, only now with a sniper rifle. It's best to shave off his health with any gun you have, or a hockey stick until he begins to run. With the weapon you're using, either the gun or hockey stick, all you need to do is keep on hitting/shooting him with said weapon until he is defeated. Although, if you have the small chainsaw, if you can get close to him, you can easily take him out (It will usually take about 4 hits). Bomb Collector The third and final fight with Carlito: In the Maintenance Tunnels, Carlito will drive around in a truck and try to run you down. Grab any effective melee weapon and hit him with it when the truck stops. Remember that Carlito will throw grenades at you, when he does, you should dodge them immediately. Continue hitting Carlito with the melee weapon you were using, and he will be defeated. Note that you also need to grab the bombs and get rid of them before they explode. Any melee weapon is helpful, although it is recommended you either use the sledgehammer, machete, or the Small Chainsaw,Real Mega Buster,Laser Sword. Rewards Prestige Points * '''Psychopath Defeated Bonus': 10,000 PP * Psychopath Defeated Bonus: 30,000 PP * Psychopath Defeated Bonus: 50,000 PP Infinity Mode Carlito can be found on different days in different forms: *Machine Gun Carlito can be found in the Food Court from the beginning until Day 1 and Day 5 with 19 hours until Day 6. *Truck Carlito can be found in the Maintenance Tunnels from the beginning until Day 5 and from Day 6 until Day 7. *Sniper Carlito can be found in the Entrance Plaza from Day 1 until Day 2, from Day 3 until Day 4 and from Day 6 with 7 hours until Day 6 with 19 hours. Trivia *The song that plays during the first fight with Carlito is from the Dead Rising OST. It is performed by Hideki Okugawa and Marika Suzuki. *Carlito bears a resemblance to Luis Sera, a Hispanic character from another zombie game by Capcom, Resident Evil 4. The two characters are both involved with the study of the virus that causes zombification in their plot lines. They both also share physical similarities: open v-cut shirt with a similar design, dark pants, dark shoes, buckled belt, and long hair. *He is the only psychopath who does not drop his weapon for Frank to use after he is defeated. *He is one of the two psychopaths who Frank encounters more than twice. The other is Kent Swanson. *In ∞ Mode, instead of Machine Gun Carlito running to other places in the Food Court when he's getting attacked, he'll stay in the same place for the entire fight. *Carlito is only spoken with civilly at the beginning of 72 Hour Mode on the rooftop. This is also the only time he is both alive and not hostile towards Frank, and instead is actually quite friendly. *In Dead Rising 2: Case West, it seems Frank is wearing what looks like Carlito's Locket. *Carlito is the only character in all of Dead Rising to be in Civily mode (before the actual plot starts) Psychopath mode (fighting him three times), and Hostage mode (being caught by Psychotic butcher Larry Chiang, as Larry thought Carlito was "fresh meat"). *He is a playable character on the mobile version of Dead Rising. Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Major Characters Category:Dead Rising Psychopaths